Cassandra's meal
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: Luka is defeated by Cassandra. Lured into her embrace, and devoured. Come and read, into an insight's from both Luka and Cassandra. Vore. Rated M, for lemon. Horror for Vore.


The world where Luka resided was extremely different from ours. A world where vicious, yet beautiful and alluring monsters were capable of seduction, or of becoming killer beasts, devouring men. Many of these monster's were nearly horrific in their beauty, and the fate's of men who were seduced were both pitiful, and worthy of envy. Such as the fate of all men who go to Lady's village.

Lady's village was the place where men went and vanished. One of many places in this world. But it was odd, how absolutely each and every man who went to the small village would vanish. The truth is that the place was a paradise. A paradise for women anyway. Monstrous women, who want to feed in peace, undisturbed by stupid rules, and Monster-Lords who want peace, coexistence. This was a village ruled by the mighty. By the fearsome. By Cassandra.

Cassandra was the ultimate ruler of the town. She was calm, cold, a fierce believer in what a human male had once called "Darwinism", the belief that the strong will always survive and thrive, while the weak will struggle for even a meager existence until something or someone stronger comes along and devours them, rendering ideals such as justice, mercy, kindness, invalid. And her town was the perfect example of that. The Strong assembled, living peacefully with each other, devouring weaklings as they come along. And occasionally adding a strong entity to their mix. Until Luka came along.

Luka. That damned human. He came in and screwed up the entire town. He sealed the entire population, meaning once Cassandra had devoured him, she'd have to go and slaughter the remaining inhabitants one by one, a process which while easy would be time-consuming. He had shocked them, even sealing her own daughter, Emily, who'd become the first to fall to her might, the horrific power possessed by Cassandra, the power which had at one point challenged Alice the fifteenth, and nearly prevailed.

Cassandra's transformation had been as dramatic as her attitude change. The predator, who currently hungered was beautiful. Hair which within the chamber she had made into her own private external stomach was glowing a shade of blonde which appeared almost green, went to her neck. Violet eyes gazed at Luka, arms outstretched as if all she wanted was an embrace, attempting to lure Luka into her mass, her direct mass, which was connected to her physical body, not her unique ability to project her own internal organs outward.

Originally the merciless predator had been dressed in a Burgundy dress which did little to hide her beautiful chest. But now, as the rest of the room also oozed digestive fluids, Luka noticed her entire body seem to dissolve, aside from her face, chest, and other bits and pieces which reminded the False Hero how beautiful she was, even if she had become one very large stomach, where even the air he was breathing poisoned him from the inside. He felt his arousal start to increase, bit by bit, as his dick rose, centimeter by painful centimeter, as his shoes slowly but surely began to dissolve.

To his credit, even Cassandra had to admit he had a fighter's spirit within him. The purple-haired hero did launch attack's, even as her fluids spirited within him, working to corrupt and finally undo the false hero. His sword swipes had little spirit in them, and Cassandra wondered if some part of him relished this, ending his own meager existence as part of her, something _beautiful._ And something _strong. _She supposed it was all the weak could do. Acknowledge their own weakness, and accept and even delight in the fact that if a strong being consumes them, they'd become _part_ of something stronger, something greater then themselves.

"_Luka, you are weak. But join her, surrender to her flesh, and let it surround you. You've come home. You were meant for this. To be part of her. To let your gene's be stored forever, in her ooze, her flesh. She is strong. Beautiful. Give her your hopes, your might, be someone who might one day be reborn, to serve at her feet, the feet of a lovely goddess of hate, and of hunger." _A voice whispered to Luka. The false hero found his sword to be heavy, and as each bit of her fluid and her flesh touched him he felt more and more at home, here, with her, as part of her, and the idea of her wet, hungry flesh devouring him slowly seemed to take on it's own appeal, not even a sick twisted desire, but a desire as natural as desiring a beautiful woman.

The flesh continued it's attack on Luka, even as each breath of his absorbed more fluid, more of her gas, a gas which calmed males and females alike, the common fate of the weak, absorption, assimilation into the flesh. He finally dropped his sword altogether, and walked to her, his clothes dissolving as he did, and she opened her arms for him, preferring to give her prey some pleasure, a bit of the "kindness" a ruler must have.

He found being digested to be... exciting. The thought of being part of _her_ truly made him hard, with excitement, with eagerness, with a primal need. The knowledge that he was already _inside of her_, from the moment he entered the room nearly made him cum, when she first told him. But a part of him felt the need to resist, to deny her, to fight her, despite his knowledge of her superiority. But Cassandra was merciful, so she had waited, offering pleasure even when Luka had attempted to cause her pain. To bring justice, as if it actually existed, to her, to make her pay for crimes, or what he thought were crimes anyway, when he should be jealous of each creature she had devoured, if only Luka could be that lucky. Though he was now, and for that he was grateful.

"I'd be more cruel, and slow, but I have to go and kill the other weaklings who fell to you." Cassandra declared coldly, annoyed by the weakness of her servants, of those who claimed to follow her, and she heard Luka's weak protests, begging her to stay, to be more slow, to take her time toying with him, which made her smirk cruelly but she still was gonna follow her original instincts, cruel and painful deaths, for them, a quick and insignificant death for him.

His first orgasm was slow. It was lazy. As if the cum were simply gliding out of him. As if it were simply taking it's time. And when Cassandra tasted it, her flesh absorbing it instantly she felt the gratification which would go a tiny way toward's justifying Luka's disruptions of Lady's village. He was delicious. Not worth the trouble he had caused, but his taste would go some way towards soothing her annoyance.

Luka smiled, his eyes hazed, as he felt the slime slowly covering his body. Where it touched, a certain pleasurable numbness took over, like the constant feeling of an orgasm, concentrated into a certain part of the body, such as Luka's legs, and feet, which were immediately covered in Cassandra's ooze, which Luka knew was devouring him. However, his head was nuzzled in her bosom, her breasts, soft, massive pillows, which required what little focus he could muster, and he gave it to them, even as the second orgasm hit him, more cum sputtering out of him, Cassandra giggling, further making this appear less and less like a monstrous feeding.

"That's it... isn't life so much easier when people remember their place?" Cassandra cooed, so seductively, so lovingly one might think she was talking to a lover, a person she had feelings for, not her food. Her slime had quickly covered the entire boy, his head sandwiched between her massive breasts. At this point, the ooze she was holding onto barely appeared even remotely human in shape. More like a vague, yet tasty outline, she had created in her free-time. Her tongue now snaked forward, licking up bits of Luka, who was very quickly melting into a soft ooze, digested, easily, willingly by the woman he had fallen so utterly in love with, from the moment he submitted.

"I do feel more powerful though... Luka, you were stupid to try and deceive fate. Only the strong survive." And that, is the story of how Luka once again became food for a monster.


End file.
